1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a gas barrier thin film, an electronic device including the gas barrier thin film, and a method of preparing the gas barrier thin film, and more particularly, to a gas barrier thin film including a silicon-containing organic-inorganic composite copolymer, an electronic device including the gas barrier thin film, and a method of preparing the gas barrier thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic materials used in electronic devices such as organic light emitting devices (“OLEDs”) or liquid crystal display devices (“LCDs”) are highly vulnerable to oxygen or moisture in the atmosphere. Thus, when organic materials are exposed to oxygen or moisture, the output and/or the performance of the electronic devices that include the organic materials may decrease.
One method of prolonging the lifetime of electronic devices using a metal layer and a glass layer to protect the electronic devices has been developed. However, metals are not generally transparent, and glass is generally inflexible.
Another method of prolonging the lifetime of electronic devices uses a thin film including silica (SiO2) to protect the electronic devices. The thin film is derived from a polymer such as polysilazane. However, thin films derived from polysilazane are both hard and hydrophilic. In addition, a high temperature equal to or greater than 400° C. (Celsius) is necessary to cure the thin film.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gas barrier thin film or a sealing thin film that is flexible and transparent. It would be a further advantage if the thin film also prevents the penetration of moisture. It would be a still further advantage if the thin films were easily manufactured using a low-temperature curing method. Such thin films would be useful for sealing electronic devices such as flexible OLEDs, and could be used to produce devices that are thin, light, and flexible.